The Rememberance
The Rememberance is a Season 1 episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Sullvan makes a debut in this episode. Synopsis Sullvan Dog is sad and is frozen because of what happened to his parents. Plot Sullvan and Gumball are so excided about Nicole's dublings Nicole knows how hungry they are so she tells them to wait. Sullvan eats half of the chair and Nicole is finally done. Then,when Sullvan drinks the milk, he sees a wanted poser that reminds him of his long lost parents. 1. Sullvan is playing ball with his parents and his father accedently throws the ball to hard then,Sullvan's mom tells his dad to check out a fire hidrenent.Then, the ball hits sullvan and he gets stuck between the gates and then he starts to cry. So his parents come to take him to the vet. Dr. Elepent frees him from the gate and gives him a lollipop. He then thells Sullvan's parents if he can have an moment with them. Sullvan then waits and the gets his tounge stuck on the lollipop. He runs to his mom and dad as he sees them captured by Dr. Elephant. He then gets shocked and the screen zooms in to him 3 times. 2. The scene continues. So then Sullvan is scared ands screams for the first time of his life and screams for the first time in the series. Then, he sees multiple door and look for his parents on each one 1st door . The first one had an lion roaring ostritch. 2nd door . The next door had a girrafe that baaass 3rd door. The third door had a lady in the shower. Sullvan closess the door confused . Then,he looks again. And was chuckling with guiltyness. The final door had Dr. Elephant with Sullvan's parents. He puts them in a giant rocket and Sullvan hides. He quickley runs to the door and then to his parents. He tries to free them and gives up because the door's to locked. Then Nicole and gumball are worried about him so they take him to the vet. Then he gets scared and Dr. Elephant checks him out. Find out what happends next. So he ask Sullvans family to have a moment with Sullvan alone. Then sullvan runs away and nicole and gumball chase him and he trys to escape but dr elephant catches him and puts him into the rocket and nicole and gumball are mad at him and dr elephant traps them and when he puts them into the rocket, Sullvan escapes and dr elephant chases him. He then catches him and then Sullvan makes his 2nd scream and screams into dr elephant's ear. And then he frees nicole and gumball and traps the dr. into his rocket and he flies of to space and his family thanks him and at Sullvan's doghouse, he sleeps and then wakes up and sees a shoting star that reminds him of the final flashback. 3/final. Sullvan then is alone sitting next to 2 trashcans as Nicole finds him and names him Sullvan and brings him to his new home. Menwhile, Dr elephant is on a strange planet that has all the other dog he sent to space. (including Sullvan's parents) And the dogs beat Dr elephant all up. The end. Trivia *First appearence of Sullvan Dog, his parents, and Dr.Elephant. *This is based on Rememberance of Courage Past. *Sullvan bareley talks in this episode. He would later talk in, The Dog Prank. Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributors Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories